workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 (AIAG)
February. 1994. The Christmas holidays ironically seemed to pass quite quickly for Harry. He had used the Time Chamber to quickly advance to NEWT-level in Potions and DADA, and greatly improve his skills in Alchemy. Harry had managed to master his smilodon and basilisk forms, though the basilisk spirit tried resisting subjugation and it was too power draining to safely use more than once a day. Harry lacked the power to truly transform into his dragon and thunderbird forms: he could transform into them; once, but would be trapped. Harry was persistent and fully intended to gain the power necessary to fully utilize them. Harry's relationship with Hermione had finished becoming unraveled. He formally ended the friendship, albeit politely, but Hermione still hadn't admitted that she was wrong, and had actually become more sure of herself. She had even believed that she was the only one who knew Lupin's secret and was acting all superior about it; Harry merely informed her that he knew that within a day of meeting him and dismissed her intellect as being imitative rather than innovative, which enraged her. Harry was quite amused at her usage of a Time-Turner to over-study, she was at her breaking point already and rapidly losing friends due to rude behavior and no longer being associated with Harry Potter. Quidditch had continued and Harry held Seeker auditions for his replacement, and Ginny Weasley was unfortunately the best option they had. Harry had to actually be stern with her, to help get her past that absurd crush that she had on the Boy-Who-Lived facade he projected, and he thankfully succeeded and discovered that she was quite skilled. She had nothing on Harry, but she would grow in skill and Harry would act as a reserve, while scouting for a replacement reserve. Gryffindor dominated their game with Ravenclaw, and Harry enjoyed flirting with Cho Chang and causing her to blush. Harry was pleased to finally have his Firebolt back and in working condition, and with all the enchantments properly re-applied. Most importantly, Harry had lost his virginity, at age of thirteen, to the amazing Katie Bell, and they had continued their sexual relationship, and, quite surprisingly, Harry was satisfying her and giving her orgasms. Neither wanted a relationship but Katie hadn't been shagging other guys, being quite satisfied with having just Harry, and Harry was only trying to bed a select few girls to improve his skills. Harry was quickly discovering the joys of sex... And the downsides... Like being awake before dawn and incredibly horny. And refusing to masturbate due to finding the idea humiliating. Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by a Sorcerer-level power nearing his dorm room. Harry summoned his wand from his arm holster and discreetly aimed it through the curtains of his bed. Harry patiently waited and eventually the door to his dorm opened and Sirius Black stepped through... And was promptly stunned and then bound. Harry commanded Hogwarts to lock-down and awaken Professor's Lupin, Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore, and to inform them that Sirius Black was just captured by Harry Potter. Harry levitated Black downstairs to the Common room and had Dobby retrieve some of the Veritaserum he brewed from his private stores, while he cast several spells to hinder magic usage by Black. Dumbledore, Lupin, Flitwick, and McGonagall were the first to arrive, with Slughorn a minute behind. "Well done capturing him, Harry. How ever did you manage it?" Lupin asked. "It was grand. It was epic... ly pathetic. I stunned him as soon as he walked into my dorm." Harry replied, to Lupin's amusement. "I'm getting answers before the Aurors take him away," Harry said, withdrawing the vial of Veritaserum. "You know that's a restricted substance don't you?" Slughorn asked in concern. "I do and I doubt that anyone protects their potions as well as I do. I take security very seriously," Harry replied, before rennervating Black. "Hello, Black. It was kind of you to come pay me a visit, but you should have warned me ahead of time." Harry said, playing with the knife that Black had on him. "Now... I want answers... And closure." "Harry, I'm innocent." Sirius pleaded, hating the angered and betrayed expression that Harry wore. "Oh goody! Since you seem like the trustworthy sort, I'll take your word for it and free you immediately!" Harry replied mockingly, before preventing Black from breathing through his nose while preparing the Veritaserum to be poured down Black's gullet. Eventually Black breathed with a resigned look in his eyes and Harry administered the Veritaserum. Black seemed shocked by the potency of Harry's version of the truth potion. "Like it? Increased potency." "Name?" Harry asked thirty seconds later. "Sirius Orion Black." Black replied. "So you are an SOB?" Harry asked mockingly, while watching Sirius' expression for anger at the insult of his family. His reaction to that question would count for a lot. "Yes. I am." Black replied, with his amusement bleeding through. "Are you or were you in the past a Death Eater?" "No. I have never been." Black replied, to everyone's shock. "Would you swear such on your magic?" "I would." Black replied without hesitation. "Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potter family at the time of their death?" "No. I was not." More shock from the witnesses. "Who was the Secret Keeper then?" "Peter Pettigrew." "Why did you kill him? You could have turned him over to the DMLE." Harry said. "I failed to kill him. He transformed into his Animagus form of a rat and escaped after cutting off his finger." Sirius replied, causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock. "Ron Weasley's rat is missing a toe..." Harry said, in realization. "Was that why you came here? To kill the rat?" "Yes, it was." Black replied. "Dumbledore, please floo call Madam Bones and have reliable and trustworthy Aurors accompany her here." Harry said, before tapping into Hogwarts wards to identify Pettigrew's location. Pettigrew was hiding inside a milk jug in Hagrid's cabin. "Pettigrew is hiding in a milk jug in Hagrid's cabin, Professor's Lupin, Flitwick, and McGonagall, can you please take care of that? I want his capture to be a certainty, that's why I want all three of you after him." They all nodded and left, McGonagall wasn't thrilled to be ordered by Harry, but understood his reasoning, and she knew that he needed a family that loved him. "So... Why did you choose revenge over your godfather duties?" Harry asked coldly. "I wasn't thinking clearly and was blinded by my hatred of Pettigrew. I kept waiting to have a trial and tell people that, but I was never given a trial." "You were never given a trial?" Dumbledore asked angrily, now done with the floo-call. "No. Crouch just threw me into Azkaban without one, he said that I didn't deserve a trial." "Well, that prick will be destroyed or otherwise punished." Harry said, already contemplating several solutions to the new 'Crouch problem.' Dumbledore and Sirius looked concerned. "Don't worry, all my ideas are fun and humiliating for him." Dumbledore didn't look reassured, but Sirius did. "And constructive, with a tiny bit of mercy to Crouch." The fireplace flashed green and Madam Bones stepped through, closely followed by Auror Shacklebolt and a young and quite attractive Auror with pink hair, both of whom looked somewhat sleepy. "So it's true, you actually caught Sirius Black." Amelia said to Harry, looking quite impressed. "I did, and quite easily too. He walked right into my Stunning Charm as he entered my dorm. I single-handedly brought down the Dread Lord Black with a single spell," Harry said, unable to resist the chance to mock Sirius, who looked quite annoyed. "He's also innocent, however, and was never given a trial by Crouch. I know that you need to hear it for youself though." Harry handed her his Veritaserum. "Are you aware that this is a restricted substance?" Madam Bones asked in amusement. "It's okay. I'm rich and famous! Gits like me get away with lots of stupid stuff!" Bones did not look amused, but the lady Auror and Sirius did. "I keep the stuff behind several wards with my other potions and ingredients. Technically, I am also allowed to have it since I modified it for greater potency. It falls under a grey area for experimentation." "You are correct... I have also informed the Minister of recent events, as was required of me." Madam Bones said, to Harry's anger. "If he brings a dementor in here, I'll destroy it and close the school forever; costing the Ministry massive sums of money to build a Ministry run and therefore most likely mediocre school." "You cannot destroy a dementor, Harry," Dumbledore said, getting an amused smirk from Harry. "The Emrys Grimoire says differently. I could simply force them to serve me... With a legendary artifact that Merlin acquired." Harry said, causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen in shock. Harry had the Ring of King Solomon!? The Commonroom fire place flashed green once more, and Minister Fudge stepped through, followed by his bodyguard John Dawlish. "Can we begin the Veritaserum questioning now?" Harry asked impatiently. "Of course, Lord Potter," Fudge agreed. If Harry, Dumbledore, and Amelia were to be believed, this would be a major political victory for Cornelius! He could neutralize Crouch's influence completely! Madam Bones administered the Veritaserum provided by Lord Potter and began questioning Black, unknowingly using much of the same questions as Harry. Meanwhile, everyone was impressed by the potency of the Veritaserum, it was so powerful that the drinker answered without hesitation. It was like a combination of the Imperious and Veritaserum! Secretly, it also severely hindered Occlumency due to some highly expensive ingredients. Eventually, Black was finished being interrogated, and Fudge, Bones, and her Aurors all looked shocked. It was at that time that McGonagall, Flitwick, and Lupin returned with Peter Pettigrew. "May I present, Peter Pettigrew," Harry said, with a sneer directed the aforementioned traitor, who looked terrified. "Question Pettigrew too," Cornelius ordered. "I want Black's pardon to be entirely above board and uncontestable." Amelia was quite happy to do so and administered the Veritaserum. Harry was eager to see the effects of the potion on someone rumored to be weak-minded. It seemed to be quickly over-whelming some weak mental defenses and easily over-powering his will, which Harry found amazing and Dumbledore and Slughorn were both greatly concerned about the potions strength. It seemed to possess traits not unlike Legilimency and the Imperious Curse. Amelia saw those traits too, but it was too valuable of a tool to not utilize in Amelia's opinion, and it could render Unspeakables unnecessary for trials. "What is your name?" Bones asked. "Peter Patrick Pettigrew," Pettigrew replied immediately. "What is your date of birth?" "May 28th of 1959." "Are you a Death Eater?" Bones asked, pleased that the Veritaserum was already working and so strongly. "Yes, since October of 1980." "Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potters?" "Yes," Pettigrew replied. "Did you betray them to Voldemort?" "Yes." "Why?" "There was nothing to be gained from fighting him any longer. He was too powerful and was taking over everywhere," Pettigrew replied, causing Harry to snort derisively. He might have been powerful, but he was careless, mentally unstable, and incredibly arrogant. Pettigrew was just a cowardly idiot who chose the wrong side. All it took was one little mistake to end someone, and Pettigrew didn't account for Voldemort making that one little mistake after Pettigrew had betrayed Harry's family. "I have no further questions. Where is the antidote?" Bones asked. "I haven't invented one yet, it has to run it's course. Truthfully, I'm having quite a lot of trouble inventing a powerful enough antidote to counter it, but I have found a fun way to tolerate this failing... Pettigrew, are you a virgin?" "Yes." He replied without hesitation, amusing almost everyone. "Do you have a tiny-" "Enough, Harry," Dumbledore said sternly. "Sure thing, Albus," Harry replied in amusement as most of the room laughed. "I would like more of this improved Veritaserum, Lord Potter," Madam Bones said, recognizing it's value. "It will be expensive. Incredibly rare ingredients are required in the modified potion. Roughly twenty Galleons per vial and it takes a month and a half to fully brew." Harry replied, to Madam Bones skepticism. "It involves Alchemy and requires four hours of preparation, with several phases in the first thirty days where more than twice that amount of time is required. Technically, I could probably get a hundred Galleons for it..." "I could also throw in an Order of Merlin, Third Class," Fudge said with a smile, immediately catching Harry's interest. "Twenty per vial and the Order of Merlin?" Fudge nodded eagerly. "Deal, but Professor's Flitwick, McGonagall, and Lupin should all be awarded with the Order of Merlin for their capture of Peter Pettigrew." "Done," Fudge replied, before the Professor's could protest. "Once Lord Black's innocence is publically announced, I will arrange for compensation, and I'm sure that you want Crouch punished." Sirius and Harry both nodded in agreement. "I was thinking of Blood Feud and absorption of House Crouch's assets and votes, but, of course, that's up to Sirius. It would take your votes up to a total of five and most likely increase your families wealth greatly." "I'll need to recover before I can declare a Blood Feud, Harry," Sirius said in partial agreement. Sirius was beginning to wonder if Harry had inherited his grandfathers political acumen. He had read about Harry's actions in the Wizengamot and had realized what Harry was trying to achieve with his maneuvers. That and the cunning he demonstrated here lead Sirius to suspect that Harry was even offered Slytherin as his house, and he didn't act like a Gryffindor. "I can easily handle Crouch for you. A couple spells from me and you're even richer, and we both get revenge." Harry said, getting some raised eyebrows. "If Sirius had received a trial then, I wouldn't have had to suffer the presence of my Aunt, Uncle, and their revolting offspring." Here Sirius got angry. "You were never supposed to go them! I witnessed the will signing and Lily demanded that! Dumbledore, why didn't you oppose the Ministry's placement of Harry with them?!" Sirius raged. "He was supposed to have gone to myself, then the Longbottoms, the Tonks', and then Amelia herself! Who ignored the Potter will?!" Sirius demanded, revealing another of Dumbledore's crimes and unwittingly costing Harry some of his leverage... "Dumbledore did. I was just holding onto that bit of info... Until now." Harry said, garnering shocked looks from everyone. "What? Revenge plots generally involve illegal activity and he's basically untouchable. I just settled for lessening all the damage his ineptitude and arrogance can do. He'll be replaced soon by competent people and Hogwarts will eventually be restored to it's former glory." "Arrest him if you want, Madam Bones; it won't do anything but cost you part of your support base, everyone worships him like a god and they don't seem to question his obviously bad decisions. I was even surprised that my takeover of Hogwarts was uncontested." "You really think Dumbledore could get away with will tampering and interfering in the matters of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses?" Madam Bones asked, somewhat angry at Harry's lack of faith in the DMLE. "He's a kindly grandfather figure to several generations and is largely a good person, but also manipulative, inept, and arrogant person. He's The Defeater of Grindelwald, and the only one Voldemort ever feared. Everyone believes in him and has seen his goodness with their own eyes, and they will trust in their own evaluation of him." "While I'm not thrilled with your assessment, I am pleased that you consider me a largely good person." Dumbledore said with a grateful smile. "You are. You just had a very rough start in life and then there was your post-Hogwarts time..." Harry replied, causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen in shock. Harry knew about Gellert! "I'm still not sure why you left the Mage Guild either. It's far more impressive than being Chief Warlock or Supreme Mugwump." "Harry, you really should become an Auror. You would give their best investigators a run for their money." Dumbledore said, quite impressed, and everyone else seemed to agree. "No. I'd go crazy getting ordered around all the time. I'm way too domineering to get bossed around, even it was by someone as attractive as Madam Bones," Harry said with a wink at her, causing her to blush and Sirius to emit a bark-like laugh. "Well, you have your mother's taste in women, Harry," Sirius said with a smirk, causing Harry to give Sirius a questioning look. "It was the seventies, Harry. Everyone was experimenting at Hogwart's." "In that case, I should stop flirting, now it's just awkward." Harry replied, causing several people to laugh. "And I doubt that Madam Bones wants to collect the mother/son set," Harry added, causing her to blush a deep crimson and making Sirius and Lupin bust into laughter. Harry was enjoying his new-found ability to make an older woman blush like a school girl! "We need to take Pettigrew into custody, announce Black's innocence, and return his wand to him." Bones said, eager to get away from Harry's flirtation and teasing; until he atleast turned seventeen and was fair game. If the rumors Susan conveyed were true, then Harry should be plenty experienced by that time. "Black, we will need to ask you and Pettigrew a few follow-up questions before you go to St Mungo's to recover." "Do I really have to go into St Mungo's?" Sirius asked; somewhat childishly, at least in Harry's opinion. "Yes," Harry replied. "You're unhealthily scrawny and you look and smell like a homeless person. Nutrient Potions, a bath, and medical attention will help you fully recover." Sirius was gaping in shock, having just been insulted. "I wasn't trying to insult you, I was merely being honest." "You can whip me up some nutrient potions and we can bond!" Sirius argued. "I've been studying for my Potions and DADA NEWTs and need to continue that; in addition to my classes, and I am not a Healer. I can write to you and visit, but I do need to get those two NEWTs, so that I can get my Masteries in the subjects." Sirius seemed to understand and was placated by the promise of communication and visitation. The Ministry party, accompanied by Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew left through the Floo. -------- It was the Easter holiday's and Harry had chosen to re-enter the Time Chamber. Harry had decided that since Ancient Runes was pure memory retention and that Astronomy was partly that and unnecessary for his ambitions, that he would take the OWLs for both to free up time on his schedule and self-study for Ancient Runes. He made sure to inform the Ancient Runes, Professor Bathsheda Babbling, that it wasn't her teaching, but just his desire to progress faster and have a more clear schedule to pursue his chosen masteries. Sirius and Remus both supported Harry in his plans and they had checked his rune and star charts, which he secretly did under Time Compression. Sadly, Pettigrew had escaped from custody with unknown aid and was currently believed to be seeking out Voldemort. If he had done all of that, then why was he going into the Time Chamber? He finally had more time to advance his studies. He had acquired sufficient skills to begin studying warding and intended to undertake and study more rituals and blood magic. Working those skills would exert Harry's magic harder than ever and grant him several useful defenses against his enemies. "Welcome, Hadrian," Salazar said, as Harry entered his private chambers. "Thank you," Harry replied. "I've made preparations to clear up my schedule further and would like to learn warding, rituals, and blood magic. I have a week long holiday and intend to study for the equivalent of years. With Pettigrew seeking out Voldemort, I need to get stronger and more skilled. I want to personally defeat him!" "Then we shall begin immediately and you should also consider learning the Dark Arts from myself and should look into your family magic. Family magic is an incredible weapon and should be used whenever possible... Especially if you're a Peverell, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. I am unsure about what the le Fay and Emrys family magic can do but it would likely be quite amazing." Salazar said. "I will do that and try looking into the Black family magic too. My godfather is a Black, albeit one who disdains the Dark Arts. "The Black family was incredibly powerful when I was alive, so they should have only gotten stronger." Salazar replied. "Sirius is actually the last of his family. The others supported Voldemort and are imprisoned, dead, or still secretly loyal to my enemy. I will most likely kill them and have to aid in the rebuild of House Black or rebuild it myself, if I am Sirius' heir, and if he is sterile as suspected by his Healers." Harry said, to Salazar's amusement. "My poor unfortunate heir must impregnate several women! I am so sorry that you are burdened with such an incredibly pleasurable responsibility! The dehydration! The friction burn! The scratches on your back!" Salazar said mockingly and melodramatically. "Now you see my point. You get to holster your wand or sheathe your sword!" Salazar said, before laughing at the blush on Harry's face. Harry hadn't quite become as perverted as his infamous ancestor, but was well on his way to that point. "I'm glad that you understand my plight and sympathize with me, ancestor." Harry replied, equally mockingly. "Anyway, let's try getting in some Dark Arts lessons after lessons in warding, rituals, and blood magic." "You have a week long vacation, yes?" Salazar asked, Harry replied yes. "Set it for the day-to-year conversion. It will be draining, but not enough for you to become a Mage in the seven years. You should be able to at least manage your other Animagus transformations enough to transform into and out of them." "I'm ready to begin," Harry said. Harry spent the equivalent of seven years learning from Salazar Slytherin and learned powers that few, if any, but Salazar ever possessed. He learned all of the wards Salazar knew, he performed several rituals, and became incredibly skilled in blood magic. Eventually, Harry returned to classes and dominated them, defeating Granger at every turn and only making her even angrier. Hermione now had non-existent popularity and not even the equally pathetic Ron Weasley would associate with her. Gryffindor had also won the Quidditch Cup, a victory which Harry contributed to greatly. Harry undertook his OWL's in Astronomy and Ancient Runes and he had complete confidence that he would receive Outstandings in both. Harry took his NEWTs in Potions and Defende Against the Dark Arts and demonstrated a non-verbal Patronus Charm and performed all magic in such a manner. Harry's brewing of Wolfsbane Potion had guaranteed his grade of Outstanding and he was told such by the examiner. Harry had the potion donated to needy werewolves, which won him some major support from the werewolf community. Fenrir Greyback didn't like that or Harry's previous comments and had publicly threatened him with infection or death. Hermione had finally shown the limit of the humiliation that she could suffer... She outed Remus Lupin as werewolf while seeking validation and approval from the masses, and did so in front of the entire Great Hall. It thankfully back fired on her and finished destroying her popularity and labelled her a mere bigot. Remus resigned, of course, the parents demanded it, but Fudge was convinced to still give him the Order of Merlin, First Class. It would give the werewolves a different role model than Greyback; an educated, polite, and controlled role model. Most importantly, Lupin was pro-Ministry and was pro-Wizengamot, which was a selling point for Fudge. Harry also did one more good thing this year... He requested that the Quidditch teams that he partly owned give Oliver Wood an audition, but told them not to give him any special treatment. It helped that his family recognized Quidditch teams as the great investment that they were. Owning a majority of nine Quidditch teams alone ensured that Harry would never have to work a day in his life, unless he wanted to, of course... Harry made sure to support Percival Weasley's ambition to work for the Ministry, with the hope that he would acquire a potential spy, if needed, in the future.